


The Red Ribbon

by MelFallenRain



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Eh just felt like writting, M/M, first fic ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelFallenRain/pseuds/MelFallenRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets Steve something for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlazeStarkRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeStarkRogers/gifts).



> A Gift for my good friend, Blaze StarkRogers who is a angst loving, Loki obsessing, Stony shipping girl! She has written me gifts yet no one has for her. Be nice, it's my first fic.

Tony eyed the object in his hand. It was December the 24th and he had gotten Steve the present he had asked for. He felt the long soft red silk ribbon in his hand.

'What did Steve want with this?' He looked at the ribbon questioningly, when Steve had first asked him to get it for him, the blond seemed nervous. Tony left his room and walked to the living room to find Steve on the couch.

"Hey, Steve."

"Hi, Tony. Did you get what I asked you?" Steve asked with a slight blush on his face. Tony held up the ribbon, "Yep, but is this really what you wanted for christmas?" Steve stood from the couch and took the ribbon from Tony. "Nope"  
He tied the ribbon around the shorter teen's neck. "You are."


End file.
